Down to Earth
by yuen aiexis
Summary: About an angel that was bought to earth...


Fanfic "Down to Earth" by blue_fox_crystal  
  
* Part 1- Day of Arrival*  
  
Verna and rukawa had been on for 2 months straight, Rukawa never know that something is already happening, until one day...  
  
Rukawa: Verna, what's wrong in here? who is that guy?! verna: Can't you see it? he's my boyfriend! Hisashi Mitsui. Rukawa: but. I thought.you and me? Verna: you are really blind, are you? I never love you ever since. Fame, popularity and wealth are all I want from you, not your love. Rukawa: you can't do this to me. tell me that you are just lying! Verna: I'm not, I'm sorry rukawa, but I don't love you, I love mitsui. Rukawa: verna. Mitsui: Is there still anything this guy wants from you? Verna: no more. Mitsui: Then let's go. There must be no time wasted.  
  
And Verna and Mitsui left, leaving rukawa behind crying and heartbroken. after a few minutes, rukawa managed to go on. but with a decision on his mind. he is taking suicide. He went home. While on heaven.  
  
Karen: sigh.what a day here on heaven. It's quite a lot of job being a superior. Sendoh: Especially watching on angel Maine, she's so stubborn. Karen: you're right about that. And it will be more complicated if she will be send to earth, to train as a guardian. Sendoh: It will be, especially to us. We are her superiors, remember? Karen: I almost forgot, we, together with maine must get going to the earth. Maine!? Where are you maine? Maine: I'm just right here!!! I'll go now ok!? Bye!!! Karen & Sendoh: Maine! Wait!!! Sendoh: uh oh. Maine is really on big trouble. we better follow her right away. Karen: ok. Let's go.  
  
And they went. While on earth, rukawa on the other hand.  
  
Rukawa: I don't deserve to live anymore in this world. nobody loves me. I was a big fool! I've let my heart control over me. I deserve to die.  
  
He took a rope and tied to a branch of a tree and get to his position. while on the portal to heaven and earth, Maine was losing her control because of too much speed and can't control her landing anymore.  
  
Rukawa: I'll jump at the count of three. 1.2. Maine: (from above) Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! I can't stop!!!!  
  
Maine fall directly to the tree where rukawa was making his suicide and because of too much impact on Maine's fall, the branch broke and rukawa's plan was cancelled due to the unknown visitor.  
  
Rukawa: huh??? Maine: awwwww..ouch..my head..it hurts.and my wings..(looks at her wings) oh no!!! they're damaged! I'm in big trouble.. Rukawa: who are you? What are you doing in my backyard? (confused) Maine: Not who is me? WHO ARE YOU? Ouch! (tries to stand up) Rukawa: Here, let me help. (helps Maine to stand) who really are you? Maine: ok, because you helped me. I'll tell you who I am, I'm angel Maine! Rukawa: Halloween's over right? Then why are you still wearing your costume? Maine: I'm not celebrating Halloween! I'm a real angel! Hey wait! You can see me? Rukawa: of course, isn't it obvious? Maine: but! I'm an angel! Why is that you can see me? Rukawa: What can I do? I can see you. White dress, long black hair, brown eyes and wings.WINGS?!?!?! Maine: see? I have wings coz' I'm an angel. Rukawa: Ok. If you are really an angel.what are you here for? Maine: because you asked for it, I'll tell you. (gestures rukawa to come closer) (whispers) I'll be your guardian. Rukawa: what????!!! (jumps backward) for what? Maine: Because you will be needing all my help. Rukawa: your help? What help? Maine: that depends.upon the situation. Rukawa: but..  
  
The doorbell rings..  
  
DINGDONG!!! DINGDONG!!!  
  
Rukawa: someone's outside! Maine: then? What if someone's outside? Then go get the door! Rukawa: where will I hide you? In the closet? Under the table? Where?!! Maine: hello!!! Did you forgot? I'm invisible remember? I'm an angel!  
  
DINGDONG!!! DINGDONG!!!  
  
Rukawa: I better go get it! Stay right here ok?! Maine: I don't want to! Bleh!!! Rukawa: no! just stay there and be still! (run towards the door)  
  
Rukawa opened the door and saw two people. Judging by their looks, they are new to the place.  
  
Sendoh: Hello! Good noon! Are you the owner of this house? Rukawa: Good noon too! Yeah, I am. I'm rukawa kaede. What can I do for you? Sendoh: well, nice meeting you rukawa. I'm Sendoh Akira and this is Karen. (points to Karen) Do you live alone on this house? Rukawa: actually yes, my parents gave me this house. They live 2 blocks away. Sendoh: Rukawa, if you don't mind. We are new to this place and there are no vacancies around, can we rent a room and stay here first until we can get a place to stay? Rukawa: sure! It would be a pleasure. You can stay here first. Please, come in. (gestures visitors to come in) Sendoh: Thanks! Rukawa: Here is the key for the room; it's the guest room upstairs, 3 doors to the right. Sendoh: Thanks again. We can manage to find it ourselves. Thanks! Rukawa: you're welcome.  
  
When Sendoh and Karen went upstairs, rukawa closes the door. Suddenly.  
  
Maine: HELLO!!! Rukawa: what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you just to stay there, you stubborn little kid! Maine: hey! I'm not stubborn and I'm not a little kid! And I'm not your slave to follow your orders! Rukawa: you are! Stubborn little kid! (teases maine) Maine: hmp! Cranky old guy! Bleh!!!  
  
Upstairs. Karen and Sendoh are talking to one another.  
  
Karen: looks like they are not getting along so well. Sendoh: don't worry. It takes time. Karen: And they are still young and they are so stubborn with each other.  
  
Sendoh: It will be fine.  
  
On the living room.  
  
Rukawa: what's your name again stubborn little kid? Maine: grrrrr.. Rukawa: ok, cool it off. Serious, what's your name again? Maine: My name is Charmaine, but for short, angel Maine. Rukawa: Charmaine. ok. Maine: What's wrong? Rukawa: nothing. And how old are you? Maine: 14 years old, why? Rukawa: just asking. Maine: By the way, how about you? Rukawa: Rukawa Kaede, 16 years old Maine: you're still 16? You look 65 to me! Rukawa: get the hang of it! (pinches maine on the cheeks) Stubborn little kid!  
  
Maine suddenly walked out with heads down.  
  
Rukawa: wonder what's wrong? did I say something?  
  
Rukawa follows maine and saw her crying under the tree.  
  
Rukawa: maine.. Maine: what do you want?. Rukawa: what's wrong? Maine: what's wrong?! Look what you did! (looks at rukawa. Her cheeks were as bright as flame) It hurts so much!!! even if i'm invisible, you can hurt me like that... Rukawa: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Maine: sniff.ok, I forgive you on that but don't do it again. it aches badly. Rukawa: (talking to himself) she's too sensitive. too nice, so good.  
  
Rukawa wiped maine's tears and bought her inside.  
  
Rukawa: come on. cheer up! I know, let's eat. Maine: Eat? What are we going to eat? Rukawa: Anything we can spot on the fridge. Come on!  
  
While they were eating.  
  
Rukawa: so, how's the food? Maine: It's SOOOOOO TASTY!!! DELICIOUS!! Rukawa: how about some desserts? Maine: chocolate? Rukawa: sure! Maine: Ohhhhh! Chocolate!!! My favorite!!! It's been a long time since I've eaten one. Rukawa: you have a sweet tooth, do you? Maine: yeah! Hmmmm!!! So tasty! Rukawa: you're so naughty!  
  
After they ate, rukawa sent maine to bed.  
  
Maine: I don't go to bed. Rukawa: but you must! You can't just stay up all night. Maine: I can. Rukawa: But you're still a kid, you need rest ok?! Maine: no. Rukawa: come on, little sis. Follow your older onii-chan ok?! Maine: well.ok. But you'll sleep first before I do. Rukawa: If that's what you want. Ok. But from now on, I'll be your big onii- chan so you must obey me ok. Maine: ok, onii-chan.  
  
Rukawa went to sleep and so then maine.  
  
*Part two- Kogure's in love with a Tenshi. *  
  
The next day. rukawa went to school and so with maine. At the school.  
  
Rukawa: do you still have to go with me everywhere? Maine: yeah.don't worry, nobody sees me except you. Rukawa: ok then. Let's go.  
  
Rukawa and maine didn't know that rukawa's friend kiminobu kogure has a third eye, and so he can see things like angels, etc. On the rooftop, while rukawa and kogure were eating.  
  
Kogure: who is she rukawa? Rukawa: who are you talking about kogure? Kogure: don't hide it anymore. I can see her. She's a tenshi, isn't she? Rukawa: but.how can you? Kogure: don't ask anymore rukawa.  
  
Maine went to rukawa without knowing that kogure sees him. And without rukawa knowing, kogure was in love at first sight with an angel.  
  
Maine: hello, big onii-chan! Who is he? He's your friend, right? Kogure: Hi! I'm kiminobu kogure. Kimi wa? Maine: huh?? You can see me? Kogure: yeah, I can. Maine: onii-chan rukawa, is he telling the truth? Rukawa: yeah maine. Kogure: maine? Nice name. Maine: it isn't really maine; it's Charmaine but maine for short. Nice meeting someone who can see me too!  
  
Rukawa felt something inside. something uncontrollable, something that makes the beating of his heart fast. He went quiet for a moment while Maine and kogure were talking to each other.  
  
Kogure: Charmaine.really an angelic name. So, how are you maine? Maine: I'm ok. It's nice to know that somebody likes my name. Are you friends with my older onii-chan rukawa? Kogure: he's your older onii-chan? I know he was the only child. Maine: he is, but he just told me that we are going to be onii-chan and onee-chan that is why I call him my older onii-chan and me, little sis. Kogure: ok. Yeah, rukawa and me are close friends, I could say childhood friends. Maine: so, you must be very close? Kogure: sort of. Maine: that's nice. And you are classmates right? Kogure: Yes.  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rukawa: oh, bell rings. Let's go now. Kogure: ok. Maine, you are going with us, right? Maine: yeah. (grins)  
  
Inside the Classroom, they were having English Literature, and reading a story about love that was granted between a mortal and an immortal. Maine was sitting on the windowsill. Also listening to their lecture, she doesn't know anything about love or even what love is. Her mind is totally empty about it so she had a hard time to understand the story. While on the other hand, Kogure, was daydreaming about maine, love at first sight, how sweet. He gives out glances to maine at the window, glances that really mean something deep. While rukawa, he was feeling strange about something.or someone. He didn't know whom. He caught some glances of kogure to Maine and kogure just give out a smile to him. But whenever he sees it, his heartbeat goes wild; something is going on, deeper but unrevealed.  
  
* Part three- Rukawa's jealousy *  
  
Rukawa: (talking to himself) no doubt, kogure like maine, it isn't obvious. he likes her, I can't let him. huh? What am I saying? Of course I can let him, he had the freedom and maine isn't mine so what's the big deal! And of course, I'm not jealous, why should I? Or should I?  
  
Rukawa's feelings are fighting over his mind. Before they got home, kogure gave maine something, a blue ribbon to tie her long black hair, which really looks good on her. She looks more angelic this time. And rukawa was more astounded.  
  
Kogure: Maine, I have something to give you. Maine: What is it? Kogure: here.(gives a blue ribbon) Maine: oh! A blue ribbon, what I always wanted ever since. Thanks kogure! (hugs kogure in joy) Kogure: oh, it's nothing. (blushing) Maine: Oh!!! (ties the ribbon on her hair) so, how it looks? Kogure: really beautiful, like a princess. Maine: Thanks. How about you big onii-chan? Rukawa: huh? (he was thinking so far that's why he didn't hear anything they said) Maine: huh? Why big onii-chan? It doesn't look good, right? (disappointed to rukawa's reaction) Rukawa: no, I didn't say that. You look nice. Come on maine, let's go home. Maine: ok, bye kogure! Bye school of my big onii-chan! Bye!!  
  
Maine was still too young and she still acts like a kid. On the other hand, Rukawa was becoming jealous. It was obvious. When they got home, after they ate.  
  
Rukawa: maine, you go sleep now, I know you're tired. Maine: ok, onii-chan rukawa-san.  
  
They treat each other nicely; maine nearly forgot that she must watch over rukawa.  
  
Maine: hey wait! I can't. I must look after you. Rukawa: well, ok.  
  
Rukawa did his assignments and it took him a long time. he was finished at about 11:30 in the evening. And there he saw maine sleeping, she seems tired looking after him. He carried her to the bed and then he lay down beside her. he can't sleep. he keeps on checking on maine. he got up and went to the porch.  
  
Rukawa: (talking to himself) what's with me? I'm getting this funny feeling again, the same I had when I first fell in love. But. this can't be? This isn't what I'm thinking it is? I'm not in love, am I? It's impossible. I just need sleep, yeah. sleep. (he then closes his eyes and fall asleep sitting)  
  
The next day.  
  
Maine: Onii-chan? Onii-chan? Rukawa: huh? Maine: are you alright onii-chan? Rukawa: huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Maine: why is you sleeping here onii-chan? Rukawa: never mind, maine. Maine: ok! Come on onii-chan, stand-up already. Let's go eat! Rukawa: what's so special? What's the occasion? Maine: nothing. Well. it's Saturday today. Rukawa: yeah. Would you like to go outside later? Maine: I'd love too onii-chan! Rukawa: Maine, you're so beautiful. (whispers) Maine: what did you say onii-chan? Rukawa: nothing maine, never mind.  
  
Later that afternoon.  
  
Maine: the ice cream we ate was splendid onii-chan! It was so yummy!!! Can we do that again next time? Rukawa: sure maine. Come on, I'll show you something.  
  
They went to a park nearby, they were the only people there so they sat.  
  
Maine: what's the surprise onii-chan? Rukawa: sunset maine.sunset. How beautiful it is to watch. (points to the sun setting) Maine: oh.yeah. it's wonderful onii-chan! (eyes glows brightly to the wonderful scene) (hugs his onii-chan) Thank you onii-chan!! (tears rolls to her eyes) Rukawa: why are you crying maine? Maine: I'm so happy onii-chan. And you made it! I wish you were really my brother.  
  
Suddenly. a miracle happened. Every drop of Maine's tears. as it falls. every part of her body it falls into. it turns mortal. The two were shocked to what happened. And also Superiors Karen and Sendoh who were watching over them.  
  
Sendoh: how? Karen: I don't know. Impossible. Voice from heaven: Don't worry. It's alright. I had just granted her the life she needs to continue. real happiness made it all happen. But it's not over yet; the life I granted will only last for a few weeks.. It was just a wish, it isn't forever. Sendoh: I think we should look after her until it's over. Karen: yeah.it's much better.  
  
On Maine and Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa: you're alive Maine! You're alive! Maine: I am! Onii-chan! I'm alive! God granted me my wish! Oh! How happy am I!! Rukawa: me too, I'm so happy. Come on, let's go home. Maine: ok.  
  
*Part four-Another chance to live*  
  
Maine is now a real girl. a mortal, a human, with her long black hair and her brown eyes. The next day. Kogure found out about what happened.  
  
Kogure: is it true?!! Maine: yes. Onii-chan kogure! Kogure: I'm so happy.  
  
Rukawa knows why kogure is so happy. and there he goes again. a little jealousy inside.  
  
Rukawa: maine, how about we celebrate and take it as your birthday? Maine: are you sure onii-chan? Rukawa: yes. Maine: ok. When? Rukawa: how about on December 25? Maine: that would be marvelous! On Christmas day? Rukawa: well. you're that special! So will that be December 25? Maine: ok!!! Kogure: then it will be 1 month from now, right? Rukawa: right. Kogure: I better go now; I'll buy the present early. Bye! Rukawa: that guy! So weird.  
  
Days and days passed and the two become closer to each other. until the 24th of December came...  
  
* Part five- HAPPY BIRTHDAY Maine*  
  
Rukawa: Tomorrow's the big day Maine. Aren't you excited? Maine: I'm more than just excited. Rukawa: so, what would you want for your birthday? Maine: I want... uhm... I just wish that everyone will be happy tomorrow especially my big brother! whom I love so much! I wish for all his happiness. Rukawa: you don't want anything for your self? Maine: nah. I already have everything, a wonderful life, a lot of friends and my one and only brother rukawa! (Hugs rukawa) I love you onii-chan!  
  
Rukawa was astounded to what Maine said.  
  
Rukawa: (thinking to himself) she's just so kind. I don't know if my mind tells me right but she is just as perfect, a real angel even in real life. A real down to earth. I can't deny it. I think I'm in love again. Maine: Are you alright onii-chan? Rukawa: Just call me rukawa Maine. Please. Maine: Ok, ru-ka-wa! Rukawa: That's much better. Maine: haha!  
  
Rukawa did really fall in love with Maine. the next day.  
  
Rukawa: SURPRISE MAINE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Maine: Onii-chan. Rukawa: rukawa remember? Maine: Rukawa!!! Thank you so much! Rukawa: Come on, get up already, I have something for you. It's a surprise! Maine: really? Ok. (gets up from bed)  
  
Rukawa blindfolded Maine and lead her downstairs.  
  
Rukawa: ok, wait for a minute. Maine: what is it? Rukawa: here, lets take off your blindfold.  
  
Rukawa held a silver necklace with a blue star pendant.  
  
Rukawa: here you go. (Putting on the necklace on Maine) Maine: Is this for me? Rukawa: yeah. Happy Birthday Maine. Maine: (hugs rukawa) thank you so onii-chan! I would treasure it till in heaven. (Rukawa blushes) Rukawa: remember, rukawa? Maine: ok, rukawa. Rukawa: that's much better.  
  
Kogure enters and saw Maine and rukawa hugging each other. He felt some butterflies in his stomach.  
  
Kogure: ahem. do I disturb you two? Maine: Oh! Hello kogure! How are you? (goes to kogure and hugs him too) Kogure: Happy birthday Maine. Maine: what's wrong kogure? Kogure: it's nothing, I'm just so happy for you. Maine: Thank you so much kogure! I'll just go upstairs and clean myself up. Ok? Kogure: ok. (Maine walks) I love you Maine. (whispers) Rukawa: what's up kogure? Why so sad? Kogure: she's already yours, right? Why didn't you tell me? Rukawa: huh? What are you talking about? Kogure: you and Maine. Rukawa: oh, that. You have been mistaken kogure. she's not mine. She just hugged me because I gave her a necklace, the one she's wearing. Kogure: I'm sorry. I guess I was just really been mistaken. Forgive me. Rukawa: that's ok. Why have you thought so about that? Kogure: I.I.I.love.... Rukawa: Ok, don't tell it anymore. I understand. Kogure: forget about it. Rukawa: (to himself) she loves Maine and so do I. Kogure: So.where are we celebrating today? Rukawa: At the park, I guess. That's where it all happened. Kogure: what if we surprise her and bring her to the park? Let's have a picnic. Rukawa: ok. It's a good idea.  
  
Minutes later...Maine entered the room. The two didn't almost noticed that it was maine. She was wearing a blue dress with her blue ribbon and her necklace. She is really more beautiful now, she's more than any princesses. And Rukawa and Kogure falls more head over heels in love with maine. 


End file.
